


Patton's Intervention

by Treble (Treblesanders)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblesanders/pseuds/Treble
Summary: Patton is tired of seeing Roman be so rude to Virgil, so he takes matters into his own hands. Perhaps Morality's room could make the Creative and Anxious traits get along?





	Patton's Intervention

It was another miserable day for Anxiety. Roman had once again made some sort of rude remark towards him and now Virgil was on the couch quietly sobbing to himself.

Patton came waltzing into the living room but his usual dopey smile faltered when he saw Virgil, curled in on himself, crying softly. Morality knew who it was that had put Virgil in such a state. "Oh Roman?" He called out to his creative counterpart and waited for the fanciful trait to appear.

Roman rose up next to Patton with a perplexed look upon his face. "Was there some reason, you summoned me here?" His tone was full of it's usual sass as always.

Patton simply fixed him with a disappointed expression and motioned towards Anxiety on the couch.

Roman followed his gaze then stopped for a moment when he saw Anxiety. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the state that his anxious counterpart was in. His eyes then shifted back to Patton and he shrugged.

Patton's tone grew very stern. "If you aren't going to apologize, and work out your issues with Virgil, I am just going to have to take matters into my own hands."

Roman felt a pang of fear roll through him at Patton's words. He wasn't sure what his moral counterpart was planning but whatever it was it didn't sound good.

Patton's next actions were very quick and concise. In one fluid motion he grabbed Virgil's arm and yanked him off the couch. With his other free hand he snatched Roman's ear and then proceeded to guide them both towards his room.

Roman yelped and protested against Patton being so forceful with his beautiful face. "N-ow, OW! Is this 'really' necessary!?"

Virgil allowed Morality to pull him along in a mopey silence. He was too lost in feeling sad and defeated about himself to care about where Patton was bringing them.

Next thing that Roman and Virgil knew they were both shoved into Patton's room. The door was then quickly closed and locked behind them. Patton softly spoke to them from the other side. "Now when you two kids have worked through your differences I'll let ya out. "

Roman did a dramatic turn and started to bang on the door. "HOW DARE YOU! Don't lock me in here!" 

Being put in Patton's room caused Virgil's sadness to falter and he finally spoke up. "Stop making such a scene. You know that he's not going to let us out till we come to some kind of understanding." He slowly walked over to Patton's bed and sat on the edge of it. Virgil then fixed Roman with an expectant smirk.

Roman let out a sound of frustration. "Uuuugh. This isn't fair, Patton. I never thought you would treat me like this! I will not forget such acts of treachery!"

Logan came down the hall to see what all the commotion was about and stopped short of Patton's room. He fixed Patton with a very confused expression. "What, if I might inquire, exactly is going on? I swear I heard some sort of commotion from over here." The logical trait glared at Patton as he leaned against the door while absentmindedly tossing a key in the air and catching it again.

Patton glanced up at Logan and gave him a coy little grin. "I'm having Roman and Virgil work through their problems."

Logan then fully understood what was happening. "Oh, feelings. I'll leave you to it then." With that he promptly spun around and left back down the hall.

Virgil shifted nervously on the bed. "Hey...can we at least try to make this work?" His expression softened a little.

Roman paused in his tantrum and finally looked over at Virgil. There was surprise written all over Creativity's face. "You...you 'want' to make this work? I thought you hated me?"

Patton's room was already doing it's magic and Morality smiled contently to himself while he waited patiently out in the hall.

"Yes, I do actually. I don't enjoy the awkward tension between us, and it upsets me when you make remarks at me that are meant to be so hurtful." The more time that went by the more confident Virgil felt in speaking up.

Roman suddenly realized how negatively his remarks had affected Virgil. It was like someone had finally lifted the curtain between him and Virgil and he could see all the damage he’d done. “I...I never knew...I’m, I’m so sorry Virgil.” Roman’s ego had deflated and he now only saw himself as the annoying drama kid that would bully the less fortunate. 

“Thank you, for apologizing. I do appreciate the gesture.” Virgil’s smile broadened into a full grin as he started to feel more and more happy. 

Roman finally made himself walk over to the bed and sat down next to Virgil. He looked down at his hands as they were clasped together. “I...I really am sorry for all the pain I have caused you… I didn’t mean it. In fact, there are a lot of qualities about you that I enjoy, but I never knew how to express it till now.” He fiddled with his thumbs feeling guilty about what he had said in the past. “I actually really enjoy your eye shadow, it gives such a nice contrast against your pale complexion. I also sincerely appreciate, how much you help to protect Thomas from danger…” he hesitated in saying the next part “...in a way that I never could.” A single tear rolled down Roman’s cheek and he slowly lifted one of his hands to wipe it away. 

Virgil was beside himself with shock. Seeing Roman cry, in any capacity, was something he wasn’t used to. For a moment he didn’t know what to do, he just sat there, tapping an awkward rhythm on his thigh. Then, in a quick decisive motion he pulled Roman into a tight hug. “Hey, seriously, it’s okay.”

Roman allowed himself to be hugged. He buried his head in Virgil’s shoulder and started to sob uncontrollably. All of his pent up emotions started to pour forth from him and he was defenseless against their assault. 

Virgil continued to hold Roman close and pat him reassuringly on the back. “Hey Patton? I think we’re good.” He called over to the door hoping that Morality would take some pity on them.

True to his word Patton unlocked the door and stepped inside. What he saw made his heart sink a little, but he knew it was going to be okay. “Ohhhhh, I am so gosh darn proud of you two!” He then sprinted over to the bed and tackle-hugged the both of them. 

Virgil scoffed and smiled at Patton. “Tch. Wh-whatever. Can we get good’ol Sad-and-fabulous out of here? I think he’s at his emotional limit.” 

Patton was in agreement with Virgil so he leaned back and gently scooped the Prince up into his arms. Patton then carried the fanciful trait to Roman’s room and placed him down gently on his bed. 

The tears soon stopped and Roman quickly started to feel like his usual princely self. He then looked up at Patton and a faint smile graced his lips. “Thank you, Patton. I didn’t know how much I needed to get those feelings off my chest.” 

Patton gave Roman his usual dopey smile. “I am glad that you two were able to work things out. Keeping your emotions all bottled up isn’t healthy.” 

“True, and also, mean words can do more damage than intended. I know that now.” Roman then let out a content sigh and closed his eyes.

Feeling like he had done what he’d set out to do, Patton quietly left Roman to rest.


End file.
